Tu danses, Granger ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: "J'ai eu une idée grandiose, reprit Dumbledore, ignorant toute tension. Pour unifier nos maisons et mettre en avant la culture moldu, j'ai décidé que les préfets allaient danser lors de l'ouverture du grand bal." (...) "On va danser un tango... ensemble... C'est quoi un tango ?" demanda Drago dans un murmure. Hermione se sentit à bout, vraiment à bout.


**Titre : Tu danses, Granger ?**

**Genre** **: Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (T)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : "J'ai eu une idée grandiose, reprit Dumbledore, ignorant toute tension. Pour unifier nos maisons et mettre en avant la culture moldu, j'ai décidé que les préfets allaient danser lors de l'ouverture du grand bal.**

**"On va danser un tango... ensemble...**

**C'est quoi un tango ?" demanda Drago dans un murmure. Hermione se sentit à bout, vraiment à bout.**

**Disclamer : Et non, grosse désillusion, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. XD**

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait fortement, provoquant bon nombres de grincements. La vieille batisse semblait trembler de toute part. Hermione réprima un frisson et resserra sa cape autour d'elle. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs déserts de Poudlard et semblait passablement énervée. Enfin, elle aperçut l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, il était temps. Elle serra les dents en pensant à son lit bien chaud qu'elle venait de quitter, à son livre l'attendant sur sa table de nuit et à la tasse de chocolat inévitablement froid à son retour. Crachant le mot de passe, elle laissa l'escalier la conduire jusqu'au repère de l'homme le plus fou ayant jamais dirigé Poudlard. Oui, en tant normal, elle le défendait, que dis-je, l'adulait, mais ce soir, ce n'était même pas imaginable.<p>

"Entrez", souffla une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Elle grinça des dents en ouvrant la porte et son regard croisa aussitôt celui gris d'un Serpentard. Drago Malefoy l'observait avec un sourire satisfait. Lui savait ce qu'elle subissait et son air narquois la rendit encore plus folle. Elle souffla bruyament et le fusilla du regard. Puis, la Griffondor leva la tête vers le directeur. Qu'avait-il à leur dire de si important qui ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain matin ? Elle qui était si confortablement installée dans son lit, se préparant à savourer, en plus de son chocolat chaud, une douce soirée au calme. Que comptait-il annoncer ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec ce fourbe de Malefoy ?

Cependant, il restait silencieux et lui aussi l'observait avec un sourire. Hermione se sentit bouillir d'avantage. Malefoy fit un pas vers elle et heureusement, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche.

"Mes chers préfets...", commença-t-il en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé fumant.

Les poings d'Hermione se serrèrent sous sa cape et elle retint un second regard meurtrier. Le directeur était à présent tourné vers la fenêtre, ses mains rejointes dans son dos, il parraissait pensif. Mais Hermione se foutait royalement qu'il soit pensif ! La colère bouillonnait en elle et pour son plus grand déplaisir, la fouine fit encore un pas dans sa direction.

"J'ai eu une idée grandiose, reprit Dumbledore, ignorant toute tension. Pour unifier nos maisons et mettre en avant la culture moldu, j'ai décidé que les préfets allaient danser lors de l'ouverture du grand bal.

- Professeur, souffla Malefoy. Le bal est dans une semaine.

- C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir à cette heure, sourit le directeur tout aussi naturellement. Bien entendu, le but est de mélanger les maisons et en tant que préfets-en-chef, je vous laisse le soin de montrer l'exemple. J'ai inscrit sur ce papier, ajouta-t-il en tendant un document au Serpentard, les noms des danses et les couples qui les danseront.

- C'est tout ? interrogea Hermione, silencieuse jusque là.

- Oui", affirma Dumbledore.

La lionne ne se fit pas prier et sortit en trombe du bureau. Elle craignait de ne pas se contrôler. En bas des escaliers, elle se fit rattraper par son homologue Serpentard.

"Eh Granger ! appela-t-il, la liste à la main.

- Va te pendre, Malefoy, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- C'était recherché comme réplique, Granger."

Elle grogna d'inaudibles paroles filant à toute allure à travers les couloirs. Malefoy devait courir pour se maintenir à son niveau.

"Donc, Nott et Lovegood dansent ensemble une claquette...

- Des claquettes Malefoy, on dit des claquettes", le corrigea-t-elle.

Il continua comme si de rien était.

"Goldstein et Abbot dansent une va... une valsse ?

- Une valse Malefoy, gronda Hermione. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?!" s'écria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers lui.

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un sourire mauvais.

"Je te rappelle, Miss-je-sais-tout que nous sommes Préfets-en-chef et qu'à ce titre, nous avons des appartements privés situés au même endroit", argua le Serpentard.

Il l'entendit grogner de fureur tandis qu'elle reprenait sa course.

Plus loin, dans un certain bureau, le professeur McGonagall sortait de derrière une tapisserie.

"Albus, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée, déclara la vieille femme, inquiète.

- Mais si Minerva, souffla Dumbledore. Quoi de mieux pour repartir sur de bonnes bases qu'une danse."

Minerva soupira, soudainement très lasse.

* * *

><p>Hermione atteignait enfin ses appartements tant désirés. Ils entrèrent et alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa chambre, une main se referma sur son poignet. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur froid du salon et rougit en sentant un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans le regard gris de Malefoy.<p>

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas", grogna ce-dernier.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle avait peur ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était bloquée. Coincée entre ses bras, elle ne pouvait bouger. Une main puissante se posa sur sa taille et elle frissonna bien malgré elle.

"On va danser un tango... ensemble", souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Un tango ? Non, vraiment ! C'était trop injuste ! Elle dut se rattraper à la cape du blond pour ne pas tomber. Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il la souleva sans difficulté.

"C'est quoi un tango ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione se sentit à bout, vraiment à bout. Sa voix était suave et son parfum emplissait tout l'espace si bien que la Gryffondor sentit sa tête tourner.

"Granger ! appela Malefoy alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre", cracha-t-elle en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle décida de se focaliser sur un point et s'arrêta sur le regard du préfet-en-chef. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée.

"Ce que j'en ai à foutre ! ragea-t-il, tandis qu'elle reprenait pied peu à peu. Au cas où ça aussi t'aurais échappé, nous avons une semaine seulement pour préparer cette danse et je ne veux pas mourir idiot donc dis moi ce que c'est que cette putain de danse ! ajouta-t-il en la relâchant.

- C'est mal parti, souffla Hermione en se libérant de son emprise.

Elle le sentit s'énerver un peu plus et la colère d'Hermione s'apaisa aussitôt. La brune lui lança un sourire narquois et fila dans sa chambre. Il allait la rattraper quand elle revint avec dans ses bras son ornateur ou son ornitadeur, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Il se jeta sur le canapé et elle s'assit non loin, posant l'ordinateur sur la petite table du salon. Elle resta quelques minutes les yeux fixés sur l'écran et une image s'afficha. Drago observa alors un couple évoluer gracieusement très près l'un de l'autre.

"C'est ça le tango, déclara son homologue en se levant. Il y a d'autres vidéos qui suivent si tu veux."

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, le laissant seul et ne vit pas le sourire serpentard qui ornait son visage.


End file.
